Deception
by sonic.last
Summary: Crossover pairing! What happens when Artemis Fowl is fed the same drug as Haibara? How will this effect Haibara's life? How will it effect Artemis?
1. Meeting

**I do not own Detective Conan or Artemis Fowl. They both belong to there rightful owners. Note I took out all the 'Kuns' and 'Chans'**

* * *

Artemis Fowl the second was a genius, no genius was a understatement. He was simply amazing, unstoppable, reckless, and was able to achieve all his goals and make the imposable possible. He was the first and only genius to discover fairy technology, he was the only one to discover fairies and remember. No matter how many times they try to mind wipe him, he remembered. He remembered everything with details, down to the skin color, voice, and height of every fairy or elf he ran into.

What was the genius doing at this point of time? Crawling on the sidewalk, biting his lower lip from the pain that was currently running through his body. _"This is ridiculous, I shouldn't be in this type of position."_ He thought, his bones feeling like they was on fire. He stood on his feet, his usually nice suit destroy from the pouring ran. He lean against a gate, his suit feeling bigger then it should be on him. _"I could say with no hesitation that Butler would not be proud of me at this moment. All the training he put me through before his death."_ He sighed. Bulter had died about 2 years ago. A new bodyguard was suppose to be watching over him, but he had refused.

It wasn't a smart move, but he didn't care. Butler was the only bodyguard for him and if he couldn't have him then he wouldn't have no body else. Butler was like a second father to him, the huge man taught him a lot. A year before Butler's death, he had taught him hand to hand combat which he practiced on everyday. He had actually stopped his criminal ways, but after Butler's death, he had started again. He currently was in japan, making a deal with another criminal.

_"What a stupid move, I was to occupied with my own thoughts to pay attention to my environment. If I wasn't, then that man would had been taken out sooner."_ He growl, During his exchange with the criminal a man with sliver hair had manage to creep up behind him and knock him out. Before he lost consciousness, he was able to take in the man's facial features with detail. The cold gray eyes which didn't scare him one bit, he kept his cold extender even after they made him sallow a pill of some kind. After this he blacked out when he woke up, the money he was suppose to get from the man was missing and not only that, but the very man who was suppose to give him the money was dead in front of him. He had to escape quickly since the police was coming, he was going to be blame for the murder if he didn't leave and fast.

_"This is pathetic. I am walking around in this suit which is now too big for me." _He bit his lower lip, his black hair stuck to his forehead because of the rain. He was breathing hard since he ran about 2 miles with out stopping, if it wasn't for the training Butler put him through he was sure that he would had been caught already. He growl slightly. _"Whatever they gave me, change my body's physical appearance, yet my mind is still working the same and I am not like how I was before I started training with Butler."_ He press his back against the wall closest to him sliding down until he was sitting on the pigment. He stared straight ahead with his mix-match eyes, one blue and one hazel thanks to Holly.

He sat there for about five seconds when a female stopped in front of him, holding a umbrella. She stared at him, her reddish-blond hair, stopping just above her shoulders. She stared into his eyes with her deep blue eyes, studying him. He was far to weak to hold up his cold extender. He stared back at the women before losing consciousness.

* * *

Artemis woke to the sound of talking out side the room he was in, he was sure he was naked wrapped in a thick blanket. He took this time to study his own body, opening the blanket to look at his upper chest. _"I am definitely in a younger body, however I don't remember having these muscles in the past."_ He stood on his feet after looking around the room, taking in ever detail. He pulled the blanket up with him, using it to cover his pale body. His bare feet touched the cold floor as he walked across the room toward the door which was open slightly. He pushed it up with his shoulders, the talking stopped the moment he stepped out the room.

The female he had ran into earlier shot him a dark glare, which he simply shrug off. She was clearly a student who went to the near by school, no older then 14, near the age he believe he was now. The female had pale skin, like his own and deep blue eyes which stared into his mixed eyes. She was talking to a old man, who looked to be in his 50's or older, his hair white and his belly out. "Who are you?" The female asked him with venom in her voice, he simply looked at her with his cold glare.

"Artemis Fowl the second, but I rather not discussion this at the moment." He spoke in his usual smooth business voice. "I need some clothes something that will fit me, fine. I would offer money, but I don't know what you did with my other clothes."

"We got rid of them, they was clearly too big for you and was covered in mud and rain." The women spoke toward the boy with a sighed. Artemis shrug, the blanket still covering his body.

"I see, well at any rate. I will have to stay here for a while." The female shot him a look, she wasn't please that much was easy to tell. "So, may I ask for your names?" He resist the urge to show his vampire like smile at the expression the women had on her features.

"Ai Haibara." She answered with a shrug, noticing how his lips was twist. She frown, he was mocking them that much was obvious. "And if you don't mind, I will be taking my leave." She hissed, walking toward a large door. The door had a keypad above the handle with nine numbers, she punched in the names quickly before pulling the nob and walking into the room. Artemis was sure that wasn't a normal room, but a basement or something she was hiding. A smile found it way onto his lips when the female left the room.

_"Ai Haibara..." _He smirked. _"Look like I will be seeing what is so important to her, since that door was created to stopped criminals from breaking in or to stop anybody else. There must be something important to her in there." _He thought almost forgetting about the old man in the same room with him. He glared at the man who looked scared slightly.

"Eh! Um I'm Professor Agasa..." Artemis nodded for him to continue. "I believe I have something you could wear in the other room, but I have to ask...Why don't you have any other clothes?" Agasa asked, staring at Artemis.

_"All the clothes I brought with me will be too big now."_ He thought to himself. "During my trip here, my suitcase was lost at the air port." It was a lie and he knew the man knew that much, he smiled his vampire like smile. "But of course you know that's a lie. You know I was given a drug, that age me back. Jugdeing by your reaction, I'm guessing I'm right like always." Agasa stared at the male surprise written all over his face. "But this is not something to worry about, I would rather get something warm on and discussion this issue another time. I hope you could keep your mouth shut and keep this to yourself." Artemis spoke, his voice smooth and steady.

Agasa nodded, not ready for words yet. He walked the young man into another room, fill with clothes of all different sizes in the closet. Artemis stared at the clothes, looking back at the man for an explanation. "Those are some of Conan's clothes and some are Shinichi's clothes." Artemis nodded, looking through the suits.

"Understood, you could leave now." Artemis spoke looking through the clothes. "I will call you if I need any help." Agasa nodded before walking out the room, it took Artemis a while to find something suitable to him. _"I am definitely going shopping later."_ He thought with a grin.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. What Have I Done!

**I do not own Detective Conan or Artemis Fowl. They both belong to there rightful owners. Note I took out all the 'Kuns' and 'Chans'**

* * *

Artemis wasn't so happy when he woke to the sound of the guest room door slamming hard, he open his eyes slightly. The sun, shinning brightly against his eyes, making him close them. "Close the blinds then I will get up." He spoke firmly. Once he felt the light leave his face, he sat up. His legs sore from the running and his body sore from the drug. He glare at Haibara. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked in his usual cold tone.

"You have to go to school." Haibara smirked and he just stood up, showing his define body. Haibara was more then impress by his shape, but didn't get to look long. He had walked toward the clothes he had got from the room Agasa had brought him to.

"Although I think this is a ridiculous request I will go, since I am currently staying in your household... I will obey your house rules." Artemis shrug while looking back at her. "Is privacy a little too much to ask for?" His voice fill with what seem to be annoyance.

"Whatever, just make sure your down stairs in four minutes." She spoke locking eyes with him for a second, her body shut down from his glare. She finally broke eye contact with him by looking at the ground and quickly left the room, embarrass and disappointed in herself that she let a stranger stare her down and even leave out a room that didn't belong to him. _"I never met anybody who such a cold glare."_ She thought. _"Nobody usually ever keep their eyes locked with mine, not even that detective freak."_

"Is he coming down?" Agasa asked watching as Haibara sat down at the table. She fold her arms and was about to answered when she felt the boy standing behind her, she didn't turn around for a moment or two.

When she did turn, she seen him tying the red tie around his neck. He glare down at her before looking at Agasa. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked calmly, Haibara uncomfortable from him being so close, turned the chair around so that she wasn't facing him anymore. "I don't understand why I have to go to this school." He place his hands on the sides of Haibara's chair, she could feel his steady heart beat through his shirt.

"Well because you have to, it would be strange if a boy your age is seen around the house during a school day." Agasa spoke, looking at Haibara who looked very uncomfortable. He looked at Artemis who looked board. "Plus, it's a Friday it's not like your going to be there long."

Artemis looked at Agasa before moving away from Haibara, he placed his hand on the old man shoulder. "You do understand that, doing this would put me in danger?" Artemis asked in a whisper. "Plus, I gave you two my real name...A foolish move, but I wasn't thinking. If I go to that school then I will have to give everybody my real name if I don't then Haibara will get suspicious."

"Don't worry my boy, I'm sure no body would get suspicious of you." Agasa smiled at him, Artemis looked him in the eyes for a moment before looking back at Haibara who had her beg. "Okay, I'll be seeing you later."

Haibara glared at Artemis for a moment before walking pass the boy, he followed her shortly. The walk was quite, he never spoke and it annoyed her. She couldn't even hear his foot steps. "Fowl." She spoke his name, he glare at the women. "Are you going to explain why your eyes are two different colors?" She asked.

"My previous life is not your business, you should be worried about my current life...Since I may be living with you for a while." He spoke calmly and watched as she looked away annoyed.

"At least explain why you was in the rain, you do know that I'm the one that helped you out of the rain and if you was going to ask if I undress you...I did not." She looked at him for a moment, trying to read him. She was good at reading people, but he was a complete different story. He was like a vacant shell.

"If you must know, I was attacked." A chill ran down the girl's back at the thought of him being attack, thinking about Gin. "I swallowed a drug and was unconscious for some time. When I woke, my body was different and that's all the detail you'll get...But." Haibara stared at him, shock. "But the only reason I am telling you this is because I had made a stupid mistake, and yes stupid is being nice about it. I should be calling it ridiculous, nit-witted, unintelligent, intellectually challenged , senseless, re-"

"I get the point!" Haibara growl at him, annoyed by his extended vocabulary. He glared at her for a moment.

"I also know that something had happened to you too, your attitude is way different then a normal young lady. Your too grown and your glare is colder then a child's, your appearances is also the reason. You dress like a adult and if your fooling any body then they must be obstinate or stubborn since that may be a better fitting word for you 'Little girl'. I'm sure that they are too stubborn to accept the truth even if the evidences are right in front of them." Artemis spoke, testing Haibara templee. She was mad at him, making her seem like a child. "But now I need you to call me Alfonse Fowl, I will keep my last name since I am sure no body here knows of it." He paid no attention to her look of displeasure. "Do you understand and if not then I will expose you along with me if I am expose."

"Yes, I understand Fowl!" She hissed at him,grabbing his shirt. He kept his straight face while she shook him, a grin tugged at his lips, but he stopped it. Haibara never got mad before no matter what people said, but he just made her want to punch him in the face.

"Ai!" Haibara looked away from Artemis, still holding his shirt. A girl with short brown hair stared at her, she was shorter then Haibara and had a red bow in her hair. She had blue eyes and three boys behind her. "Who is that?" She asked seeing the boy in front of her. _"He's handsome."_ She thought.

"His name is Alfonse Fowl." Haibara spoke her voice still deadly, she still was holding him by his shirt too. "And he's annoying." She groan at the man, seeing the sides of his mouth twitch. She glared up at the male.

"It's hard not to smile at your unnecessary force." He almost allowed the smile to come across his face, but didn't. He knew everybody found his smile creepy even his bodyguard, he looked at the boy with the glasses behind the others. He was wearing something like a suit, but had on shorts. _"I could see who clothes I am using now, this is a ridiculous excuse for a suit." _He thought while looking at himself and the boy.

"Hi, Fowl!" Ayumi smiled at him, she was a little disappointed when he didn't smile back. "I'm Ayumi Yoshida, this is Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Genta Kojima and the one with the glasses is my boyfriend Conan Edogawa." She pointed at each one of them as she said there names. Gentawas the biggest, anybody else would call him huge, but Artemis had been around Bulter most of his life, so Genta was just consider big to him. Mitsuhiko was a smaller boy with pale skin, not as pale as Artemis, but not as dark as Genta. The last one was the same height as Mitsuhiko and wore glasses. All of them had blue eyes, but Gentla who eyes were black.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." He spoke, removing Haibara's hand from his shirt. Haibara glared at the boy and watched as he walked with the group, she knew they would be asking about his eyes.

"So, who is he?" Haibara glared at Conan. "He got you mad, something you never do." She stared at him, he was now with Ayumi after giving up on Ran his childhood friend when he was still Shinichi Kudo. Him and Ayumi wasn't currently dating, until Ayumi got payback on him for kissing Haibara. Haibara had told Ayumi there wasn't anything going on between them and that it was a mistake, but she wasn't going to take him back just yet.

"He was fed the APTX 4869." Conan eyes widen. "His real name is Artemis Fowl the second." The boy yelp in surprise which didn't go unnoticed by Artemis.

"Wait, do you know who he is?" Haibara shook her head. "He's a criminal mastermind, my father had ran into him once. I believe my father said Artemis was 14 when they had a run in and he out smarter my father. He took a large sum of gold and left a note which said g-"

"Gold is power." Conan jumped slightly from the voice. "But I rather you not talk about my past, I was young and foolish, through now I am the age I was back then. Your father, Yusaku Kudo." Artemis looked at the male who eyes widen. "He was smart, I'll give him that much...However he was not a match for me, he was the closest to getting me. The only person who ever got within 7 feet of me." He stopped a grin. "Through in the end, he failed." Artemis looked at the male. "And you must be Shinichi Kudo, his only son who suddenly disappeared...Well this explains what happen to you, detective." Before Conan could even open his mouth Artemis had walked off.

* * *

The school day was annoying for Artemis, he already had a fan club, he was sure of it. He knew everything that was spoken and he even was able to heck into the school system with his blackberry which entertain him for about 45 seconds. He was now walking ahead of the group of teens. His steps faster then usual and his head down, a low groan escape from somewhere deep within his chest. "Artemis, how was your day?" His head shot up from hearing the voice, so familiar.

"Butler." The name escaped from his lips in the form of a whimper, Butler only smiled at him. His huge body in front of the black car to bring him home. Artemis stared at him, his speed incressing, shortly he was sprinting as fast as he could, his footsteps echoing in his ears. The bodyguard smiled, a smile you would only get from a friend. His arms open wide, ready to embrace the boy. Artemis threw his arms forward, but felt nothing.

He stared at the spot where his old friend stood just moments ago. "Butler..." He bit his lower lip, feeling the glares on the back of his head. His behavior would had gotten anybody attention, he had just made a fool out of himself. "Of course...It was a illumination...Butler is dead, he wont be coming back anytime soon." He told himself, walking off fast to his new home.

Haibara stared at the boy, his back facing them. _"What was that?"_ She asked herself, seeing his hands ball into fist while he stood there staring at nothing at all. _"Why did he run off like that?"_ She watched as he turn to leave, the moment she turned the corner he was gone. She groan, walking off toward her home, once she was there she seen the door opened slightly. _"He could had at least close the door." _She thought.

She closed the door then noticed something, the door to the basement was opened. She stared at it, her heart racing. _"He couldn't have." _She thought, walking down the stairs. She could hear the sound of the keys being pushed. The light from the computer screen shined in the room, she took one last step down and seen the back of Artemis head. She groan, biting her lower lip to stop from yelling.

"You know, your keypad code was easy to find out. 1 7 3 9 4 6 2 8 5." He turned around to face her, his face emotionless. "Also your computer security system was no different, I got pass it in less then 2 seconds. You shouldn't have your diary appear on the screen the moment you turn this on." Haibara's face pale. "Don't worry I didn't read it, I don't want to know about your taste in men or whatever you think of." He placed his palm against his face. "You should really change all of this, it's too easy to get pass, it's - no I'll keep that to myself."

Haibara groan from the moment they met, he been getting her mad, nothing seem to surprise him. She bit her lower lip hard, she just want to surprise him even if it was just once. He stood, walking toward the stairs. Haibara groan lightly before grabbing his shoulders and slamming her lips against his. It wasn't a sweet kiss or gentle, it was rough and heat. She felt his hands grip her hips, kissing back just as rough. She pulled away and expected to see a surprise look, but she seen something she wasn't expecting to see. A grin, a vampire like grin which sent chills down her spine, he removed his hands from her hips before exiting the room leaving the girl in shock.

**_"What have I done!"_**

* * *

**TBC I'm sorry about this Chapter the next will be better and in the same style as the first. Also I have to ask do you guys want a plot.**


	3. Nightmares

**I do not own Detective Conan or Artemis Fowl. They both belong to there rightful owners. Note I took out all the 'Kuns' and 'Chans' Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

A week had passed since Artemis had arrived at Agasa's house, Haibara was sick of him, but did enjoy the fact that she had someone to talk to when Agasa was gone. She now stood outside his room, knocking on the door softly. "Fowl." She called and he didn't answer, she opened the door walking beside his bed. The first thing she notice was his expose body, she couldn't help, but stare. She watch as his chest moved up and down from the breaths he took, sweet ran down from his neck down in between the deep line in the middle of his chest. Haibara swallowed, thoughts coming into her mind. _"He's hot...", _She shook her head, trying to get rid of that thought.

She watch as the sweet ran down his abdomen, down his abs, before disappearing under the blankets. Haibara looked at his face and licked her lips, watching as sweet ran down his face. "One more kiss...", She thought to herself, leaning forward toward his lips. His lips was slightly parted, she swallowed hard, pacing her hands on his cheeks. _"His skin is hot." _She thought, pressing her lips against his. His lips were dry, but still soft. This time she kissed him gentle and sweat, she sucked his upper lip. _"Their so soft."_

"Ai-kun!" Agasa yelled from down stairs, which made the girl jump away from Artemis. She muttered something about hormones before leaving the room, disappointed in herself. "Oh Ai-kun is Artemis up?" He asked. "Someone want him at the door, please let her in. I have to go." He inform her, walking out the room with his keys.

Haibara sighed, walking toward the door, seeing a women about her height with tight blonde corkscrew curls. A attractive women; her hands was in her pockets. "You may come in." Haibara spoke, walking away from the door as the women followed. "You want something to drink?" She asked; Agasa had told her to be nice to their guest, last time she scared away a lot of his friends with her behavior.

The women nod. "I would, but I rather see Artemis first; I am worry about him." Haibara glared at her for a moment or two; she watched as the girl push her hair behind her ear. The women kept a cool compose under Haibara's glare, she folded her arms over her chest, annoyed. "I don't feel like having a staring contest, now tell me with is Arty right now!" She stamp her foot, like a child.

Haibara would had found this amusing, if the women haven't just ordered her to go get Artemis; She always hated being ordered around. Conan had ordered her to do something in the past, which didn't end well on his side. "Don't order me around; Your in my house and you will respect me or you will get out." She hissed. "There is no Artemis in this house. I never heard that name before."

"Lair!" The women stamp her foot again, her hands balled into fist at her sides. "If he wasn't here, then the man at the door wouldn't have let me in. I know he told you who I was looking for; I could read lips." She glare at Haibara. "Also Artemis called me and told me where he was, I recognise his voice. It was a little higher then usual, so I came to check up on him." She inform Haibara, now calm once again. "Now could you bring me to my Arty?"

_"Arty? That doesn't sound like a name for a criminal mastermind." _She thought with a slight smile on her lips. "So, your a friend of his? Why am I not surprise, your just as hard headed as him." Haibara spoke, her expression bored. "I will bring you to your _Arty." _The woman eyes lit up after hearing those words, Haibara heard the woman muttered a thank you. She shrug, leading her to the stairs.

* * *

"Artemis help me.." The words were low, but he heard them bright as day. They echo in his ears, his mind stored it deep within the corners of his brain and played it back multiple times. "What are you doing, Artemis! How could you do that to them, they were your friends!" Another voice yelled with pure rage. "They save you, protected you and all you do is take away their lives, like a heartless animal!"

The voice was familiar to Artemis, he knew it well. "Father?" Artemis turn to look in the direction of the voice. "Father what are you talking about? I did not hurt anybody, I am not the same person I used to be. That cold criminal mastermind who put business before family and friends; I have changed for the better, I am not a animal!" Artemis scream into the darkness, his words echoing off the walls; They were full with rage and disgust at the thought of himself. "I've change and you know it!"

"You changed! Ha don't make me laugh; you've change, but you came to Japan to make a dual with another criminal!" This voice was different then the other one. "You had done so many wrong things and now your going back on that road. That road that will kill everybody; I don't even see why I am telling you this. You don't even care, you already hurt them! You took away there lives!."

Artemis groan, his hands balled into fist. "What are you talking about Foaly! I did no such thing, I didn't hurt anybody! I may have went back to my criminal ways, but I have a reason for this behavior! It's the only time when I feel that excitement I felt before and it's the only time when I feel like Butler is by my side, guiding me." His voice creaked at the end, softer then it ever been before. "So don't judge me, you pathetic centaur! I am positive that I wont reverse back into the self-center, heartless business boy. So shut your abnormal mouth before I personally introduce you to my fist!" He snapped.

Artemis was furious, never before had he felt so insulted, never before had he felt so angry. He groan, hearing the voices more, calling him a madman, Insane, perplexing, berserk and other stuff. "Enough!" Artemis snapped once again, he looked around with rage in his eyes. Light shined brightly at the other side of the room, so that was where he went. He ran toward it and everything came into light, it wasn't a pretty sight. Three people laid on the floor in front of him, Butler, Holly, and Minerva. "No...Who did this!" He yelled.

"You did." His father stood in front of him, his suit covered in dirt, behind him stood the centaur. The little color that his face had gain over the years left his face in less then 2 seconds. "You killed them like the heartless animal you are. They trust you and you lied to them, pulling them into your web of lies, using them for your mind games to break them. You murdered them, I can't believe your mother ever gave birth to you!" Artemis shook his head ,vigorously, repeatedly saying that he would never hurt them. "Look at your hands! That's all the evidences you need!" Artemis, swallowed hard, afraid of what he might see. He lower his head while putting his hands in front of his; they were covered in blood and burned, shinning from the light that hit them. He screamed louder then he ever did before.

Artemis body shot up, the blankets falling off his hips, his breathing short. He quickly looked at his hands "No blood." He thought to himself, looking at his left hand where his index fingar and second finger were switch. He sighed, before repeating the words he had said before when seeing the change. "I am unique." He said while flexing the fingers, still slightly amuse that no body noticed it yet.

"And you are hot." The voice was familiar, it didn't take long for him to realize who it was, since he had just spoken to that person a week ago. He turn his head toward the girl; She smiled at him with her arms folded across her chest. "Your bed is covered in sweat." She pointed her index finger at his bed, which were originally light blue, but now it was a dark blue from his sweat. Artemis looked at his bed before turning his attention back to the woman.

"Minerva Paradizo." Artemis spoke standing on his feet. "If you are wondering why the bed is covered in sweat, it's because I had a nightmare. It was strange." Minerva notice that he was younger, she also notice that he was still taller then her. She jumped after feeling the Male's hand on her cheek. "So you are real and not a illusion. I would hug you and kiss your cheeks, but I am covered in sweat."

Minerva smiled at the male. "I don't mind at all." She hugged him tightly, before pulling back and kissing both his cheeks. "Anyway would you mind telling me how old you are? Have you been time traveling again?" She asked, noticing Haibara's reaction to the words time travel. "Don't lie either, I could see that you've change; your slightly shorter then before and your facial features are younger. Did anything else change?" Minerva asked with a wink toward Haibara, which Artemis didn't notice.

"It didn't change." Artemis shrug his shoulders. "I guess the drug that turn me like this didn't effect every part of my body." Minerva and Haibara's face turn red, Artemis didn't really care about their reactions. "You ask a question, also you told me not to lie, so you got the truth." He looked at the door. "Also, I've been seeing stuff lately." Artemis spoke, still staring at the door way like there were something there. "Right now I see...My mother and twin brothers waving at me. This isn't the first time I see these illusions, at school a week ago I seen a old friend and made a fool of myself, by running toward where I believe he was. The illusions are getting realer and realer, but they are nothing compare to the dreams." He said.

"Yes we noticed, you yell something about a centaur and you scream before you got up." Haibara spoke, staring at the male. "I think this may be because of the drug, I faced the same problem after taking it. It should go away soon, but I never seen illusions and what you are telling me seem like it may be a problem. If your not sure what is real and what is not then you will hurt yourself." Haibara spoke with her hand at her chin, a habit she got from a friend. "Anyway, how old are you now? The drug ages everybody back by ten years so I'm really 24."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the drug only age me back to 16. I am younger then you, well when you use my real age I'm younger. I am 19, but only physical, mentally I am 16. So I am my right age now. Your drug only brought me back 3 years, which mean Minerva is older then me by a year now. This may have something to do with the magic I had in me, since I figure out how to get it back one year ago. When the dug was shirking my cells, the magic must of been healing them and this was the outcome." He spoke with his arms out to show them the outcome.

Haibara was still stuck on the fact that he was 5 years younger then her, well now 2 years older then her now. Minerva was happy that she was older then him now, they heard the door bell ring down stairs; Haibara was still standing there like a fool and Minerva was just smiling. "I guess I'll answer it." He rolled his mismatch eyes before heading down stairs. He open the door and seen nothing. He blinked a few times. "Holly?"

After the words escape from his lips, the elf appeared. Artemis stared at her in surprise, he hid it well enough, so she didn't notice. Her height was different, she was too tall. He was sure she was about 5 feet tall, her pointed ears and mismatch eyes stared at him. She reach a hand out, but stopped; Artemis stepped from the door way, since she couldn't enter the house unless somebody let her in.

The moment he stepped out, she throw her arms around his neck, pulling him down some. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, lifting her off of her feet. The elf smiled, kissing his cheek. Her smile disappeared when she feel a liquid running down her back, she pulled out of the hug. "Artemis, your hands." She spoke, grabbing his wrist and putting his hands in front of him. "Their bleeding and they are burn." Artemis looked at them, his eyes widen. Blue sparks start to spend around his hands.

"We have a problem."

* * *

**TBC Please read and review.**


End file.
